1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for a user to set photocopy processing, and an image forming apparatus which performs photocopy processing based on user's designated setting of the photocopy processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier is provided with an operation panel to perform various settings. However, in the conventional operation panel, an operation for setting predetermined photocopy processing is complicated or is not easy to understand. Therefore, in the image forming apparatus provided with the operation panel, it is difficult to set the desired photocopy processing, and a result of the photocopy processing becomes different from that intended by a user in many cases. There is an example of an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier having a function of stapling together sheets on which draft images have been printed.
In such stapling function of the image forming apparatus, the user sets a position to be stapled by use of the operation panel in many cases. However, in the operation panel of the conventional image forming apparatus, it is difficult for the user to securely confirm the position to be stapled during the setting of the position to be stapled. Therefore, in the conventional image forming apparatus, the position to be stapled often becomes different from that intended by the user.